


supernatural one shots & preferences & imagines

by ossriccchau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, BabyGirl, Destiel - Freeform, Multi, Ok bye, S M U T, Sabriel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, a lot of boy/boy lol, babyboy, comments keep me living, get ready folks, i read all the comments, l e m o n, like wow, lol, love u all btw, lower case intended for preference chapters btw, ok i must go, protective lil bois, there will be a warning at each chapters notes, theres gonna be a lot of smut ;))), these bois are POSSESSIVE like wow get ready, y'all can request btw, yes i love nicknames sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: there will be preferences and imagines and selective one shots ::)) requests r welcome ::))





	1. nicknames ⌁ preference

WHAT THEY CALL YOU 

DEAN WINCHESTER - he calls you baby, baby girl, or sweetheart 

SAM WINCHESTER - he calls you baby girl, darling and angel 

CASTIEL - he doesn't understand nicknames, but he likes how you blush when he calls you darling so he likes to stick with that 

CROWLEY - he calls you baby girl, sweetheart and love 

KEVIN - he just calls you baby or darling 

BALTHAZAR - he really likes calling you baby girl cause he loves how you get all shy 

MICHAEL - he loves calling you angel and darling girl or 'my darling girl' 

LUCIFER - b a b y g i r l. lucifer adores calling you baby girl 

JACK - he doesn't really get the concept of nicknames but he does like calling you sweetheart 

SHIPS  
DESTIEL - 

what dean calls cas - baby boy,,, cas always gets all flustered when dean calls him that and thats why dean keeps on doing it. angel is another nickname that dean prefers to use. or 'my angel' when he gets all possessive  
what cas calls dean - cas dosent really use nicknames when it comes to dean, but every once and a while a couple of nicknames will slip out like 'perfect' 'love' or 'darling',,, dean likes them all

SABRIEL - 

what sam calls gabe - gabriel loves being called baby, it makes him happy so sam always seems to call him baby cause he likes it when his baby is happy  
what gabe calls sam - B A B Y B O Y,,, sam is gabriel's baby boy, and gabriel would never hide it from anyone ever 

WINCEST - 

what dean calls sam - my baby boy, or baby, or baby boy, or darling, or sammy, or sweetheart, or love,, there are so many nicknames that dean uses, but sam's favorite has got to be sammy or baby boy  
what sam calls dean - love or when dean won't listen or when he wants something sam will go 'dean, baby,' and then sam has dean's full attention


	2. in need of a dom ⌁ dean winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s m u t w a r n i n g ! ! ! ! ! 
> 
> this was a request by ⌒ LetMeBeQueer !! hope you enjoy this and i hope i did your request justice !! 
> 
> make sure to leave a comment telling me what you guys thought !!

"Your such a sub." Dean said randomly. You looked up from the book you were reading, and raised a eyebrow. "Sorry, what was that?" You questioned him, even though you knew exactly what he had said. "I said that you were such a sub." Dean said, leaning forward.

"I mean, it's so easy to tell that your desperate to be dominated." He smirked, you squeaked and he grinned. "I could give you exactly what you wanted, exactly what you need. Just tell me what you want, baby girl." He spoke loudly. "Please." You squirmed in your seat, pressing your thighs together. Dean saw this and his eyes flickered down, and then back up to your eyes. 

"Please what? What do you want, baby girl?" He questioned. "Dominate me." You murmured. "Get in my room, and strip and lay your pretty little body on the bed. No touching yourself. I'll be in there in a quick minute, baby." You quickly nodded, and scampered off to his room, he grinned and stood up watching as you ran off. 

You found yourself in Dean's room, and quickly stripped down till you were naked. You laid yourself on the bed, and even though he told you not to touch, you couldn't help yourself, your hand slowly trailing down your chest, and to your dripping heat right as the door opened. 

Dean walked in and you squeaked, "I'm sorry." You said, your hand coming up to your chest. "Come on baby, I told you not to do that." He spoke angrily, you squeaked, and his eyes softened. "Just this time baby. You ever do that again, your will be punished." He said, then let his eyes graze over you. 

You quickly became self conscious, your hands coming up to cover your breasts and your legs squeezing together. "No baby, I want to see you, I want to see all of you." He said, you nodded and slowly removed your hands, your legs opening. 

"Oh God baby, your perfect. Your so fucking perfect, pretty baby dripping all wet for me." Dean said, walking forward. He began to strip, slowly palming himself through his boxers. "Come over here baby and suck." He commanded. You crawled over, and slowly kissed down his chest and pulled his boxers down, you kitten licked the tip and he gasped, his head falling back. 

You slowly said your tongue flat on the underside of his dick, and licked upwards, sucking on the tip, you began to deep throat his cock, and his head came to your head and pushed your mouth down. He slowly thrust his hips up, fucking your mouth. 

You gagged and he realized that he was about to come so he pulled out, and you whined at the loss trying to move forward and lick his dick again. "No baby, I want to come with you. I want you to ride me, I want to hear your pretty little sounds coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours." He said looking down at you. He shed his boxers and laid down on the bed. 

"Protection?" He questioned. "Um no thank you. I want, um I want you to come inside of me. Don't worry I am on the pill." You said. "Awh baby," He moaned out as his head began to slowly stroke his own dick. You slowly crawled over and sat on his chest. 

At the feeling of his skin on yours you tried to grind your pussy against his chest, needing friction. His hands grasped your hips tightly, leaving a bruise. He pulled you down to him, your mouth colliding with his. 

You smiled softly at the contact, kissing him back. 

He pulled away, "Sit on my cock, and take me." He growled, you nodded and turned around, slowly sinking in to him. You turned so he could grip at your neck and tug on your hair. His hand came up and wrapped around your neck. "Your so tight, taking my dick so good." He growled out. 

You slowly began to bounce on his dick, his cock almost leaving you and then you slamming down on him. The sounds coming from his mouth were downright filthy. "Such a good little girl, taking my cock so well." He groaned. 

You tried to cover your mouth so he wouldn't hear you. "No, I want to hear all of the sounds that come from your pretty little mouth." He said, pulling your hand away. 

"You belong to me. Mine." He growled, leaning up and biting and sucking at your neck. 

"Such a pretty little thing, all mine. Nobody else can touch you, nobody else can be with you. _Mine. All of you belongs to me._ " 

"Yes! I'm yours Dean." You screamed, and he grinned at the dirty sounds leaving your mouth. 

"Come inside me, want you to fill me up." You moaned. 

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." He growled and his cum spilled into you, rope after rope of his cum filling your warm channel. You came with him, falling forward. "Oh baby." He moaned out. 

He pulled you up and off of him and turned you around, you falling into his chest, your head tucking itself into his neck, you whined. He pressed warm kisses to your neck, "Sssh, you're okay, it's okay (name) I'm here, I've got you." He spoke quietly. "I've got you, baby girl. We're okay." He said. 

"'M yours, Dean. All yours." You moaned quietly. 

"I know, (name). I know. I know baby girl. Your mine, little darling girl." He said, kissing your neck. 

"I love you, Dean." You smiled, looking at him. 

"I love you to, baby girl." He replied, smiling at you. 


	3. big ol' softie

   Dean Winchester was a big ol' softie for Castiel. Dean was absolutely whipped for Cas, if there was one person he loved almost as much as he loved Sam, it would be Castiel. Cas was sitting on the kitchen counter, his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, as they kissed. Dean's hands were placed on Cas' hips, gripping tight. 

   "I want to cuddle." Cas said against Dean's mouth. Cas did this sometimes, he would make odd requests that weren't like him at all. "Okay, baby. We can cuddle." Dean said. Castiel smiled softly at the nickname, he had always enjoyed the nicknames Dean had for him. 

   Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas who had his legs wound tight around him. Dean brought them to the couches in the bunker, and sat down with Cas on his lap. Dean ran his fingers over Cas' mouth. He said back, and Cas laid himself over him. 

   Dean immediately wrapped his arms around Cas, and smiled at the feeling of the angel tucking himself into him. They soon both fell asleep. 

   Sam and Gabriel walked into the bunker, and began to search for Cas and Dean. Sam had his hand on Gabe's waist. Sam smiled softly at the sight of the two of them, Cas had snuggled into Dean, and Dean had completely wrapped his arms and legs around Cas. 

   "Why don't you ever cuddle with me." Gabriel whined. "What, I cuddle with you all the time." Sam whispered back. "Lies." Gabriel said. "I am not lying." Sam mumbled. "Cuddle with me. Right now." Gabriel demanded. "On the ground?" Sam asked. "No, you numb nut. Pick me up, and take me to our room, and cuddle with me. Right now." Gabriel demanded, looking up at Sam with hazy eyes. 

   Sam chuckled, picked Gabe up and Gabe wrapped him arms around Sam's neck and his legs around his waist. 

   I guess you could say that Sam Winchester was a big ol' softie for Gabriel. 

 


	4. dean talking about the people he loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi friends so in this the winchesters have a little sister,, i know this doesn't go along with the supernatural timeline but like i don't care and want to write this lmaoooo,, the little sisters name is abigail !! but they call her abby !! 
> 
> so this takes place when dean and ketch are having that little heart to heart in episode 18 of season 13 !! ketch says something (I'm not sure what lol u can imagine) that pisses dean off and he goes off about the things that he has left on each. 
> 
> he talks about the people he loves (sam, abby & castiel) and how he needs to get back to them

   "I have people back on earth that I have to get back to. I have people on earth who need me. I have people on earth who I love." Dean exclaimed. "Tell me about them. I don't know much about the three of them." Ketch said. "You know theres three of them?" Dean asked. "I know you love your siblings more than anything, and I know you love the angel, Castiel." Ketch said. Dean nodded in understanding. 

   "My baby sister, Abby. Abby is one of the only reasons that I'm alive. She makes me eat my fruit, literally shoves it down my throat sometimes to keep me healthy. She's six years younger than me, yet acts as if she's like ten years younger than me. She's immature, and wild yet she's perfect. She's the kindest person I have ever met, nicer than Sammy. She's brilliant, like crazy smart, comes up with ideas just like that." 

   "She cries when theres no cool whip, and dances to the Beatles songs like its the only thing she ever wants to do in life. She giggles like a child, and makes Cas dance with her when 'Shut up and dance with me' comes on. He never wants to dance, but he will. He will always dance when she asks him. She's got everyone whipped. She's got all of us wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even know it. When she's injured, God, the only thing I want to do to this person or creature or whatever that hurt her, I want to torture them, make them feel pain, I don't know, I just want them dead." 

   "She's strong and confident but never to confident. She's tiny though, not like Sam or I. She's only like 5'2 or something. Yet, she can take down something that is three times the size of her and not even break a sweat. She's an enigma wrapped in another enigma, man." 

   "She's so incredibly perfect, and I love her. A lot." Dean shrugged. 

   "And Sam? Tell me about him." Ketch asked. 

   "He's a big ol' softie. He's a giant scary ass man, yet a big softie. He's like eight feet tall and weighs over 220 pounds, yet if a puppy even looks at him, he turns into a little girl. He's all screwed up in the head at times, yet he's the smartest dude I've ever known." 

   "He's a protective, son of a bitch. Won't even let a dude touch Abby, I mean neither would I, or Cas, but if a man even looks at Abby the wrong way, he'll be up against a wall with Sam's hand around his neck. He's really damn smart, man. He's like crazy smart, like Abby. He's strong and likes to be healthy but secretly loves burgers and Mexican food even though he'll never say that, I know though."

   "He's in love with Gabriel. Believe it or not, and Gabriel loves him back. He's whipped for Gabe, loves the guy. Don't get it, Gabe's an ass, but I don't judge. He's so soft for him, man. It's hilarious. When Gabe was still, well, Gabe, he would trail after him, hug the dude at all times. I found it funny but I'm no different with Cas to be honest." Dean finished. 

   "Ah, Castiel." 

   "I don't think I have ever loved anyone, besides from Abby and Sam, as much as I love Cas. Cas is different and innocent at times, he's unique and very odd and is obsessed with bees for some reason. He's imperfectly perfect, and is odd yet is kind and smart yet ruthless. His actual form is the size of the Chrysler building, and he could tear down worlds, yet all it takes is one touch from me or my siblings and the dudes as calm as he can get." 

   "Castiel isn't like any of the other angels, he's ruthless yes, yet extremely kind and very powerful, yet he loves humans and cuddling and he likes when I use nicknames and he enjoys bees and honey is one of his favorite things, and he loves his family, yet would kill them if he had to."

   "I had never been with a dude before Castiel, and wow, being with Castiel is better than being with literally anyone I have ever been with. Cas is perfect to me." 

   "I didn't know anybody could love as much as you can." Ketch said. 

   "Well, I'm not like most people." 


	5. self harm scars // sam winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning -- self harm   
> warning -- smut & praise 
> 
> also, i understand that the people in this story just met & things escalate quickly, but idk i just liked the idea, and yeah :// i don't wanna get any comments like 'wow they just met' or wtv just yeeee my dude 
> 
> lol if u don't like it when people just meet and they have sex or wtv you don't have to read it my dude its chill

   Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting in the house of the (Your last name) investigating what they thought was a cursed object case. "Have you been in contact with anything that looks like this?" Sam asked, showing a picture on his phone of a gold bracelet. Your mother shook her head, "No, but my daughter has a friend who has a bracelet that looks just like that." Your mother replied. "Is your daughter here?" Dean asked, "Yes. She's just upstairs." Your mom said, "She's home from university for the summer." Your mom nodded. "Can we speak with her, in private, if thats alright?" Sam asked. "Yes, of course. I'll go get her." Your mom said and then walked up the stairs to your room. 

   You came down the stairs wearing a sweater that covered your wrists, and a pair of ripped mom jeans. "Hello." You waved, and sat down across from them. "Hi, were Agent Page and Plant, part of the FBI." The one with the longer hair said, he was agent Plant. The one with the shorter hair was agent Page. When you were getting yourself situated on the chair, your sweater sleeve rolled up, and Sam saw multiple self harm scars on your wrist. His eyes widened, you realized that Agent Plant had seen your scars, and you quickly tugged your sweater down, and looked down. 

   "Um, what can I do for you guys?" You questioned. "Can I see your wrist, please." Agent Plant had asked. You got shy, and slowly extended your arm, Agent Plant took your hand, and with the other hand he pulled your sweater up, showing your wrist. You tried to tug your hand away, but he grasped it and ran his thumb over the scars. You stared at the scars, "Sam." Agent Page said, Agent Plant, or Sam, let go of your wrist. "Dean, not right now." Sam said. Agent Page, or Dean, sighed and nodded, sitting back. "Why are you hurting yourself." Sam asked. You shook your head, "Why?" Sam persisted. "The people at the University I go to, they don't like me. They have um said some bad stuff and have told me to go and do stuff to myself, and I'm stressed and just a lot of stuff has been happening. They say I'm ugly, and stupid and they wish that I was dead." You whispered. 

    "Don't listen to them, ever. Your beautiful, please stop this." Sam said. "Your better than them, don't listen to them." Dean said, sitting up. "Thank you." You whispered. A couple of tears dripped down, and Sam stood up, and brought you up into a hug. "Your so beautiful, and I bet your smart, I bet your a genius. Don't listen to the idiots at your school, you are worth so much more than them." Sam said, pulled away, and placed his hands on your face. You nodded, "Thank you." You said. Sam nodded and sat back down, and so did you.

   "What did you need help with?" You questioned. Sam pulled up a picture on his phone, "Have you been in contact with anything that looks like this?" He questioned, staring into your eyes. You took the phone, and stared at the picture, "Um, no. But my friend, Katrina, has a bracelet, just like that. She was over here a couple of nights ago. She was acting weird." You said, and handed the phone back from him. "Okay. What's your name?" Sam asked. "(Your name)" You replied, he nodded and wrote that into his little notebook. "Do you know where she lives?" Dean asked. "Yes," And then you told him the address. Sam also wrote that down. 

   They were about to leave, when Sam gave you another hug, "Please meet me at the diner down town, at eight pm, okay?" He whispered in your ear, you nodded against his shoulder. He pulled away and gave you a nod and him and Dean left. 

   When it was eight pm, you arrived at the diner and saw Sam, you walked over and sat down across from him. "Hey." You said. "Can I see your wrist please." He asked. You nodded and extended your arm. He pulled the sweater arm up, and frowned at the sight of all of the scars. Many of them were new, and red and fresh, and still bloody, some others were old and were just scars. He pulled out a needle and some thread, some bandaids and gauze. "Let me stitch these up and help you. Please." Sam asked. You nodded. He threaded the needle, and slowly stitched up one of the larger cuts. You gasped in pain, and he quickly apologized. You guys were sitting at the back of the diner so not many people could see you. The waitress saw what Sam was doing, and how he was helping you and she saw the scars and she understood and didn't bother you about it. 

   The waitress came back with a cup of water, she placed it on the table. "Here, use this to clean up the cuts. Wouldn't wanna stitch them up wth all that blood spilling out. Take care of yourselves now, any food that you get will be on the house." She smiled softly and walked off. You thanked her quietly and looked back at Sam. He was now washing off some of the larger cuts, and then stitched them up. Sam was now bandaging up your smaller cuts, and using the gauze on the medium cuts. 

   "Any other scars or cuts that I should know about?" He asked. "I have some lighter burns on my stomach, but um thats it." You said. "Are they fresh?" He asked. You nodded softly, "Can I fix them up for you?" He asked. You nodded, "Can we go back to my motel?" He asked. For some reason, you felt as though you could trust him, that you knew that he wouldn't hurt you. You nodded again, "Okay, lets go." He said standing up, he grabbed your hand and led you to his car. You sat in the passenger seat, and he drove to the motel. You got out when you got there and so did he. 

   He took your hand again and led you to the room. He shut the door. "Where'd your partner go?" You asked. "Oh, he went out somewhere. I'm not sure." Sam said. "Can I see the burns?" He asked. You nodded, and slowly raised your sweater up, he crouched down. He ran his fingers around the burn, you gasped at the pain. "Are you okay?" He asked. You nodded. He stood up and went over to a bag and grabbed a large piece of gauze, some medical tape, some patches of gauze and some alcohol. He kneeled down, and raised your sweater to just under your breasts. You held the sweater and looked down at him. 

   He put some of the alcohol on a pad of gauze and slowly ran it over the burns. The burns were fresh and it hurt like hell. You gasped loudly in pain. "I'm sorry." He said. "No its okay, your helping me." You said. He nodded and grabbed the large patch of gauze, "Can you hold this on here for me?" He asked. "Yea." You said. One hand was grasping the sweater and the other was holding the gauze down. He tapped the gauze down and slowly stood up. You were still holding up your sweater, he ran his fingers over your neck. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly. You nodded, and leant up. He connected your lips and he cupped your face in his hands. You let go of your sweater and it fell back down, he caught it and he knelt back down and kissed around the burn. 

   He kissed back up your stomach. You weren't wearing a shirt under your sweater, he slowly lifted the sweater off of you. You were wearing a black bralett and he kissed up your neck to your lips. "Your so fucking perfect, God. Please never hurt yourself again, please." He said. You nodded and pushed your lips against his. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He pushed you up against a wall and unbuttoned your pants. He let you down, and you took of your pants. "Sam," You gasped as he kissed your neck. "Yea," He said back. "This-this is my first time." You said softly. "I'll take care of you." Sam said, looking down into your eyes. "How, how old are you?" Sam questioned softly. "I'm 24." You whispered, "How old are you?" You questioned. "35. Is that okay?" He asked. "Yes, yes. Please." You gasped softly. You felt something at the bottom of your stomach that you had never felt before. 

   He nodded and walked back, looking at you. "Holy shit, you're so fucking perfect." He said. You walked forward and took off his shirt. "You're so beautiful." He said looking down at you. He took off his pants and picked you up and laid you on the bed. You sat up and took off your bra, "Fuck, fuck, fuck you're so beautiful." He said, and leaned over and pressed a kiss on your left breast. 

   He took off your panties and kissed down your stomach leading to your dripping heat. "Can I touch you, please?" He asked. You nodded leaning up and looking down at you. He pressed a kiss to your pussy, and slowly licked up your heat. He slowly sucked on your clit, leaving you breathless. You moaned and then covered your mouth, being shy. "No, don't do that. I want to hear you, I want to hear all of the pretty noises." Sam said. You nodded and let out another loud moan. He took off his boxers, "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah." You replied. He slowly pushed into you and you let out a small shout, it was painful yet very pleasurable. 

   "Fuck, baby your so perfect." He said, "So tight, God. Your so tight, so perfect." He moaned. You groaned at the words, "Please go faster." You said. He nodded and thrusted into you faster, you moaned loudly. "Sam, Sam I think, I think I'm ready." You said. "Fuck baby, just let go." He said and thrusted faster. You screamed as you came and he was about to come until he realized something, "Are you on the pill?" He asked. "Yeah, yes I am." You said. He groaned and released into you. You moaned at the feeling of his cum flowing through your warm channel, he was still coming into you, letting out cum in fast and strong spurts. 

   He pulled out of you, and laid down beside you. "Was, was that good?" He asked. "Yes, God yes." You said. He smiled and pulled you into him, "You're so beautiful, my God." He said, you slowly fell asleep on his chest. He soon fell asleep, holding you to him. 

   When Dean arrived, he and Cas stumbled into the room, kissing. Dean pulled away, and looked at Sam's bed. Dean remembered the face of the girl, and saw her wrist which was covered in bandages and stitches. "Awh, fuck.He fell for her, didn't he?" Dean mumbled, "It would appear so." Cas said in his gravelly voice. 

   "God dammit. Now its gonna be even hella hard for him to leave this town. Shit." Dean said. Cas grabbed Deans wrist and pulled him into him and kissed him hard. "Lets focus on this in the morning, and go and book another room now." Cas said. 

 


End file.
